Volito Alo Blossoms
by Invid HellCat
Summary: Inspired by Funari's Flutter. Koyomiko's daughter and her best friend visit the spot where Yomi & Tomo shared their kiss, and reminisce about their own friendship. Not a part of my Unknown Future Trilogy nor Funari's Reminiscence & Reflections R&R Please


**LEGAL DISCLAIMER:**** Azumanga Daioh isn't mine, it was created by Kiyohiko Azuma, and all rights are reserved to their respective copyright and trademark holders. This story is written for fun, and fun only. And yes this is sort of based off of FUNARI's flutter (kinda). FUNARI has asked me to say that since this is a "flutter-verse" based fic that it is **_**completely and totally unrelated**_** to her current series "**_**REMINISCENCE & REFLECTIONS**_" **The characters of Konata takino and Daitaro collins are mine, so please ask before you use them.**

**VOLITO ALO BLOSSOMS**

**BY: INVID HELLCAT (2/12/11)**

The Place They First Kissed:

"Is this place you want to show me too much farther Konata?" The boy asked his companion. "Almost there Daitaro, just up this path a bit." The girl Konata stated. The two high schoolers were walking through a park on a very special day, today was the anniversary of Konata's grand-parent's first kiss. Konata had heard the story many times form both grand-ma Yomi, and Obaachan Tomo, as well as her own mother Koyomiko. The two had known each other since their second year of grade school. Sometimes Konata had to laugh at how much alike her friendship with the half-American, half-Japanese boy was to the friendship, of her grandparents. On the other hand she also knew that there was one major difference between her and her grandparents, her heart saw Diataro, or Dai-chan as she had come to call him over the years, as the older brother she never had. Well, older in that he was born three days before her. Finally they arrived at the place. "This is it Dai-chan, this is where I wanted to show you." She spoke to her friend. Diataro looked around for a few seconds. "It's beautiful here, but why did you want to show me this?" He asked as walked over to a cheery blossom tree and noticed that there was a heart craved into the trunk with "KM and TT Forever" written in the middle. Konata laughed when she saw the heart craved into the tree. "Sheesh, you guys how cliché can you get?" She mumbled under her breath. "The reason I wanted to take you here is because today is a very special day Dai-chan. Today is the day when my grandparents first kissed, and this was spot where they kissed." She answered sounding almost giddy. Daitaro chuckled at his friend when she said that. "I see, but I still don't understand why you wanted to bring me here." He responded. Konata looked at him with a smile. "Because, as I said it's special to me, and you're my big brother, so." She answered her eyes never once looking away from his as she spoke. He nodded a silent reply. "I see, well I guess if wasn't for this place you wouldn't be here now, and I wouldn't have my best friend in my life." He then spoke. Konata just nodded her head. The two then took a seat under the heart that was carved on the tree trunk.

How They First Kissed:

"Nata-chan, you said that you're grandparents first kissed here," He started to say, Konata told him yes. "Well, do you know the story of how and why they shared their first kiss here?" He finished his question. Konata stated that she did since she had heard the story several times since she started Junior High School. "Yeah, they told me that they had almost kissed several times before but they always got interrupted by something or someone. Although when they did first kiss, they said that they still hadn't realized their own feelings for one another. It took one of their friends in high school to help them figure it out." She started to say as sakura blossoms fluttered passed her in a slight gust of wind. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, not that she was nervous but it really helped her get in touch with this place and feel the things that her grandparents must of felt on that day. She then continued. "They sat here just talking several things over, I think they both knew how they really felt for each other but after so many years of trying to hide it behind their friendship and denying their true feelings they were just confused." She paused again as more blossoms flittered by. "Sounds interesting Nata-chan" Daitaro spoke as he watched his life long friend watch the fluttering flowers. "Yes, I think it is, anyways they finally deiced to see if what their friend, oh what was her name again, oh yeah Kagura, was correct and they really were in love, so they got right across from each other and started to say how they felt, and as they spoke they got closer and closer to each other, when they finally realized that nothing was interrupting them they finally kissed. Grand-ma Yomi, said when they kissed it felt like she was floating on the clouds and Obaachan-Tomo said she saw fireworks going off in her mind, and from that point on they've been an official couple." She finished her story, she closed her eyes and in her own mind she could almost see the kiss happen as though it was right in front of her. With her eyes still closed she added that every year on the day of that first kiss they'd come back to this spot, and reenact it. She opened her eyes again with a smile on her face. Daitaro looked at her with a smile on his own face. "Wow, that's some story Nata-chan. You should write that as a romance novel, I'd bet it sell a lot of copies." The two friends laughed. "Oh why does my best friend have to be the son of two accounts, and only think of the money?" Konata said a bit over-dramatically. Daitaro laughed and shrugged his shoulders telling her that he couldn't be held accountable for his heritage. This was replied to with a laugh.

How We Met, The Konata and Daitaro Story:

"Say Dai-chan, do you remember the day we first met?" Konata asked as she looked over to her friend. He nodded his head. "Yeah, I do, I don't think I could ever forget as it was one of the happiest days of my life." He replied softly. It was his second year of grade school and it was the first day of the new school year, and his first day of school in Tokyo after having move from Kyoto. It was now his turn to introduce himself, and he stood up. "Hi,…um… my name is…um…er… Daitaro Collins, I…ah…I just moved here from…uh…um… Kyoto, and my…er…um… mom is Japanese and my dad is…um… American." He managed to finally say then sat back down. A girl sitting next to him looked over at him when he sat down, he was pretty sure that the girl had introduced herself as Konata Takino. She smiled at him and asked if he was okay since he sounded really nervous introducing himself. He looked back at her and said he was fine. Later in the day during recess, Konata had found Daitaro sitting off by himself. She slowly walked up to him and asked why he was off by himself. At first he didn't say anything until he noticed that she had sat down next to him. "I just want to be alone." He stated flatly. But, Konata wasn't willing to leave it at that especially when she noticed that he had tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying Daitaro?" She asked concerned. "Just please go away. I just want to be by myself." He reiterated his earlier comment. But Konata remained stubborn. "Don't you want to be friends?" She asked sounding almost hurt. Daitaro didn't know how to respond to that. Since he had moved to Tokyo he hadn't even tried to make any new friends. This was the first time since he left Kyoto that anybody had even hinted that they wanted him as a friend. Finally after what seemed like hours he replied. "Do you…I mean is that… sure lets be friends." He finally managed to spit the words out. "Yay, I just made a new friend. Can I call you Dai-chan?" Konata asked sounding really chipper. "Sure, you're Konata right?" He asked in return. "Yes, but most of my friends and family call me Nata-chan." She answered as the two shook hands. As time passed that year the two became closer, until one day when they started to referring to each other as best friends, then, they even started to say that they were brother and sister.

Nata-chan And Dai-chan, Their Story Continued:

"Yeah, that was a fun time alright, I'm really glad I got you to open up and accept me as a friend Dai-chan." Konata said as Daitaro finished retelling the story of how they first met. "Yeah, me too. Thanks for being so darn stubborn and not leaving me alone when I asked you to." He told her with a smile. The two then laughed at that comment. Then the two friends continued to reminisce about their past. It was their third year of junior high, and nearly time for high school entrance exams. Konata was determined to attend the same high school as her grandparents and mother had attended, and Daitaro was equally as determined to get into that school too so he could continue to be with his, best friend, and the girl he saw as the little sister he never had. They both agreed that this was the most nerve-wracking time that they had ever lived through. They were over at each other's houses nearly everyday studying. Finally the day of the exams came, just before the school day started they met each other at the front door and hugged each other while wishing the other the best of luck on the exams. Konata leaned over and gave Daitaro a small kiss on the cheek, for extra luck she said. Daitaro just smiled at the gesture and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, for extra luck as well. After all the exams were over, the two friends met up at a café, and sat down to drink tea together and just relax for the first time in what felt like years rather than weeks. They were both feeling really good about the exams, they both had a feeling in their gut that their scores were more than good enough to get into any school they wanted. When the results finally came back they were both proven correct. They were both so happy that they would be attending the same high school as each other that they couldn't put it into words. By the time that they had graduated from junior high school they both felt as though their relationship as best friends, and brother and sister was now completely cemented and unbreakable.

Which Brings Us To Today:

The sun was now starting to set the sky was turning from blue to the orange and red hues of dusk. Not that it phased the two second year high school students who were sitting under a cherry blossom tree. They both sighed contentedly after Konata finished her retelling of the high school exams. "Sadly, next year is going to be the college exams. I'm not really looking forward to it." Konata said. "Same here, if they're anything like the high school exams were, but I just know that we'll both pass with flying colors." Daitaro replied with a nod of his head. They continued to talk about their past. It was the first day of high school, and the two nearly life long friends were both a bundle of raw nerves. They discovered that of all their old junior high school classmates, they were the only two to be accepted into their high school, or at least be accepted and attend, so everybody was pretty much a stranger to them. At lunch they went up to the roof since it was a beautiful day. They were surprised to find that hardly anybody was outside enjoying the nice weather. Konata had to laugh when she saw a bench on the roof with the words "Tomo Takino was here" carved into it. "Good lord, Obaachan-Tomo I guess you really were a wildcat." She muttered under her breath. She was also somewhat surprised that the school hadn't sanded that away or replaced the bench in all these years. She heard Daitaro laugh beside her. "Wow, your Obaachan really is a school legend isn't she?" He chuckled. Konata could only giggle in reply. "Say Nata-chan, in all the time we've known each other I've never asked about your name. How'd your mom pick that for you?" Daitaro asked as he took a bite of his lunch. Konata laughed again. "Some manga mom read and really liked, called "Lucky Star", I think it had an anime adaptation as well, well the main character was named Konata Izumi, and mom said if she ever had a girl she would name her Konata, so here I am." Konata answered but was unable to keep a grin off her face. Daitaro nodded. "I see." Was his only reply. As the year progressed the two found themselves making some new friends, and dealing with the rumors that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. All in all though their first year of high school was pretty smooth, they were both glad that they had each other as classmates for nearly every class of the day. Daitaro finished recounting the highlights of their first year of high school. "Lets, hope that next year we'll be classmates again and keep a good thing going." He finished. "Yes, I agree." Konata said.

Somebody For Everybody:

Daylight had finally given way to night the sky was cloudless and the moon was full. The two friends started their walk back home. "Hey Nata-chan, do ever wonder if maybe there's somebody for us? I mean romantically." Daitaro asked in a curious voice. Konata thought about her answer for a few seconds. "Yes, well at least my great-grandmother thinks so. She told Grand-ma Yomi once that she thought that her and Obaachan-Tomo, were destined to be together wither it be as friends, classmates, workmates, or lovers, so yes I think that everybody has somebody waiting for them." She replied as then added that the hardest part was finding that somebody. "Yeah, I'd like to think so too." He said, but added himself that even if he never found that someone he was glad to have Konata in his life. Konata looked over at her long time best friend, and big brother and smiled. "Yeah, sometimes I think having you as my best friend is better than having twenty boyfriends." He laughed at her remark, but said that he was happy to hear that and he felt similar. Just then he started to sing an old song a favorite of his dad's, The Moody Blues "I Know You're Out There Somewhere." Konata just stopped and listened to her brother figure sing, she always loved to hear him sing he had such a wonderful voice. After he was finished singing she applauded. "Wow, you really should become a professional singer Dai-can." She said as she hugged him. "Thanks, but I'm really not that good." He replied somewhat embarrassed. She lightly punched his shoulder and told not cut himself so short. "You know though it was that song that dad sung to mom on their first date." He told his sister figure. "Yeah, you've told me." She replied with a lopsided grin on her face. Sadly they reached the intersection where they had to separate. The two hugged each other before saying their farewells for the day. "Nata-chan I just want to thank you for today, and sharing that place with me, and for reminding me just how special a friend to me you are." Daitaro spoke softly to her. "Of course it's such a special place and day for me and my family I had to share with my big brother." She told him as she tightened her hug a fraction. The two then separated but held hands briefly giving the other a gentle squeeze. "I'll see you tomorrow big brother. I love you, good night and sweet dreams." Konata said she gave a small kiss to the back of Daitaro's hand. "Same to you little sister, good night and sweet dreams, I love you too." And he too kissed the back of her hand.

Epilogue, College, History Repeats:

Four years later, two third year college students are walking up a familiar path in a familiar park, and arrive at a familiar spot. "Why'd you want to bring here Dai-chan?" The girl asked. "Well, you told me once how important this place is to you, because it's where your grandparents shared their first kiss." Daitaro mentioned. Konata just nodded. "Well, I…" He stopped in mid sentence his face turning red. He took several breaths before he continued. Konata just watched her long time friend knowing that he'd continue when he was ready. Although being here made her think back on the last couple years. She couldn't deny that her feelings for the guy she once saw as her big brother were beginning to change. She had a strong feeling that her mother and grandparents were right and she had fallen for him. She saw that Daitaro had closed his eyes with the last deep breath he took. "I wanted to tell you that I love you, I mean I'm in love with you. I think I have been for a few years now." He finished saying as he refound his voice. Konata put her hands up to her mouth before dropping them to her sides again. "Me, too Dai-chan, I think I realized it the day we graduated high school." She responded yes she knew that this man in front of her was indeed the man she truly loved the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The two looked into each other's eyes, they blushed and smiled at the same time. Then, Daitaro spoke up. "I feel like I just swallowed rabble of butterflies." He then moved his face a bit closer to Konata's. "Me too, and I feel a bit flushed." She then moved her head closer. "I can't believe we waited so long to admit this." He moved in again. "Yes, we waited far too long." She inched closer as well. They looked into each other eyes again both seeing the love that had for so long wanted to come out. "I've always loved you." He said and closed the final distance. "Me too." She replied then their lips met in a short but very sweet kiss. After the kiss they looked into each other eyes again a smile now plastered on both of their faces. "Now I guess this place is special for us too." Konata spoke as she leaned in for a second kiss. "Yes, it's our first real kiss." Daitaro answered as he kissed her again. Then after that kiss he pulled a small box out of his pocket, and opened it revealing a gold ruby ring inside. Konata looked at the ring then at Daitaro's face again. "Well, here's the ring, I think you know what the question is." He spoke softly. Konata put her hand over her heart. "Do I really need to answer, of course it's a yes." She replied as they met for their third and slightly longer kiss. He then put the ring on her finger. "I swear though Dai-chan you're the only guy I'd ever let get away with such a proposal." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know, and you've just made the happiest man on Earth." The newly engaged couple just sat down holding hands and watched the sakura blossoms flutter by in the soft breeze, and Konata listened to her Dai-chan sing their favorite song "I Know You're Out There Somewhere."

**THE END.**

**END NOTES: Wow, I don't usually write fics like this I usually stay away from romance, but I figure that since Valentines Day is coming up I'd try a romancey type fic. First off as I mentioned some of this is based off of Funari's "Flutter". Of course Koyomiko is Funari's character. Also Funari brought to my attention that Miko is not really a Manga or Anime fan, and honestly I wasn't try state or imply that she is, only that she was a fan of the "Lucky Star" Manga. That and I thought it would be kinda fun and a bit funny to sorta poke at all the "Azumanga Daioh vs. Lucky Star" debates and arguments I've seen on the internet. Tomo, Yomi, and Kagura are from Azumanga Daioh, so they're the property of Kiyohiko Azuma. Lucky Star, and Konata Izumi, are property of Kagami Yoshimizu. Oh yeah, as mentioned the song "I Know You're Out There Somewhere" is copyright The Moody Blues. And, no this fic has nothing to do with my "Unknown Futures" Trilogy, which at this time I'm still writer's blocked on. Oh yeah the title of this fanfic if the English to Latin translator I found is correct "Volito" is Fluttering, and "Alo" is Cherry, but it couldn't find a translation of Blossoms, so basically the title translates to "Fluttering Cherry Blossoms" again if the translator translated correctly. Don't ask why I chose Latin, it was just a spur of the moment decision on my part. One last thing, Daitaro IS NOT related to the Collins family of "Dark Shadows" fame, although he might be more interesting if he was it was just the only last name I could think of at 10 in the morning with no sleep. Anyways it's now time for this Eagle to fly. Hope to see y'all again soon. Please Read and Review. I'd really like to see some comments on this. Peace out, Invid HellCat (2/13/11).**


End file.
